


Talk to me, Lou

by stylinhearts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I'm warning you, Love, M/M, Sad, Sick!Harry, idk what to tag, louis singing moments, this is sad, this will surprise you, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinhearts/pseuds/stylinhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is deadly sick and Louis is with him everyday until the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to me, Lou

Harry was really sick. He was at the hospital. He had been in the hospital for a while, in a room full of flowers and gifts from the fans that Louis had put in every corner of it. Nobody knew if the curly haired boy would make it. But Louis was there for him every day and every night, never leaving his side.

It was November the 28th, a cold rainy night, and Louis was laying in Harry's bed with him, holding his boyfriend's boney, weak hand.

"Louis," he heard Harry whisper, his voice almost inaudible, and he looked up at the younger boy, murmuring a soft 'yeah?'.

"Talk to me, Lou," Harry croaked out. "I want you to talk to me. Just tell me anything you want."

Louis nodded a little, giving Harry's hand a gentle squeeze. "I love you," was the first thing he said, and when he heard Harry whisper it back a small smile curled on his lips. He really loved him a lot. This stupid curly haired boy with the dimples he fell in love with was his whole world. His best friend, his boyfriend, his lover.

He decided to talk about something nice, and cheerful, not wanting Harry to become sad if he told him that everyone misses him and they're upset, because honestly, nobody knows if Harry will make it. So, Louis talked to him about X Factor, and all the things they've gone through together.

"Remember when we met in the bathroom?" he said with a chuckle, and Harry's boney hand came to trace his 'oops' tattoo weakly.

So he continued like this, talking to Harry about little things he already knew, but the curly haired boy didn't care because all he wanted was to hear his lover's voice. Louis then talked about every little thing he loved about Harry, naming each one and not leaving one behind.

"I love your dimples, and your smile.... Your laugh, your eyes, your lips...."

That's when it hit Louis that he was really losing Harry. He was losing him, and he would never be able to hear him laugh, or smile and see his dimples. He would never be able again to look in his eyes and tell him how much he loves him. And he would never be able to kiss him again.

"Can you sing to me, Boo?" he asked after Louis had finished talking about how great their second tour was.

All this time Louis had been trying really hard to stay strong and not burst into tears in front of Harry. He knew why he was asking him to do all these things. The heart monitor would stop beeping soon, both of the boys could feel it.

So Louis sang, he sang Harry's favorite songs, blinking back and swallowing the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You know I'll be. Your life, your voice, your reason to be," he sang Moments, and couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

"My love, my heart, is breathing for this," the next words came out with a sob, and he quickly wiped his tears away and continued to sing.

"Moment in time, I'll find the words to say..." he sang, looking down at his and Harry's hands and letting a tear fall on them.

"Before you leave me today..."

As soon as Louis ended the song, the heart monitor started to go slower and slower. He heard Harry whisper 'I love you' one last time, and then the line went flat and Harry was gone. He was gone and nothing would ever bring him back. Nothing. Louis would have to spend the rest of his life without the cheeky curly haired boy with the dimples he loved. He would have to try not to kill himself just to be with his lover. Harry had told him to move on, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to do that. Hell, he would never be able to do that.

Louis felt numb. He felt like a part of him was now missing. He watched the doctors rush into the room, let the nurses take him outside as they tried to bring Harry's body back to life. It was too late, though. Harry was gone. He was fucking gone and would never ever be here again to kiss Louis, hold him when he's cold, and love him and be loved back. Louis never got the chance to tell him he loved him before he was gone. He knew Harry knew, but still, he wanted to tell him again. He would tell him ever day non stop if be could. But Harry's last words were 'I love you', and Louis cried harder now as he was sitting in the waiting room and waiting for the doctors to come out of Harry's room.

Louis screamed and cried, and sobbed, tugging at his hair and cursing at God for taking his love away from him.

The doctors came out of the room, and one of them walked over to Louis with an apologetic expression that Louis knew was fake, and told him that they had tried their best, but Harry was gone.

Louis cried and cried and cried. He ran back at Harry's room and locked himself in there, curling up next to his lover and crying. He eventually cried himself to sleep, and when he woke up he wasn't in the hospital anymore. He was in his and Harry's bedroom, sleeping alone. He woke up and burst into tears again, sobbing in his pillow. He heard someone walk into the room and then a gentle hand on his back. "Lou, what's wrong?" he heard the familiar raspy voice ask, and he turned around, seeing Harry standing there with his eyes filled with worry.

Louis just shook his head and let out a choked sob, hugging the younger boy tightly as he continued to cry.

"Shh," Harry whispered, rubbing Louis' back comfortingly. "Shh, don't cry.. It was just a dream,"

**Author's Note:**

> gotcha ;) i bet you cried


End file.
